


Acquiescence

by Eclipsxd



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipsxd/pseuds/Eclipsxd
Summary: Jisoo is gentle in every aspect of his life. Hansol loves him for it.





	Acquiescence

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This is my first piece of work on this site, so I hope you like it. I was reading some nsfw seventeen posts on Twitter and the inspiration bug bit me right on the ass-
> 
> Just a heads up, I'm terrible at writing smut, so this is probably shit. With that in mind, enjoy~

Jisoo is gentle in every aspect of his life. His soft voice can instantly bring calm to a rowdy room, his pale pink hair and cat-like eyes always sparkling with laughter. Jisoo is the one who other members will go to if they can't sleep at night, just to be wrapped up in warm arms that are surprisingly strong for his slender frame, to bask in the safety that comes with whispered reassurances and endless forehead kisses. They've spent many nights curled up on the couch, laughing fondly at how much their fans love 'Gentleman Joshua' and his honeyed vocals, calm disposition and seemingly unending patience. So it's no surprise to the rest of them that Jisoo is just as gentle in his sex life as well. 

Granted, nobody really expected him to be a Dom. Maybe that's why, Hansol claims as he munches on his pizza one evening, Jisoo gets along so well with Jeonghan. Both of them come across as sweet, yielding and soft, with their variety of pastel colours and oversized sweaters, but that couldn't be further from the truth. 

Later, on his knees in their dorm room with his lips wrapped around Jisoo's dick, Hansol decides he was absolutely right. 

Jisoo is all whispered praises and delicate touches as he thrusts his cock slowly into the wet heat of Hansol's mouth, carding his fingers through the boy's hair, a kind smile on his pretty lips. There's something about that gentle disposition, that reverence, how he looks at him like he's the most precious thing he's ever seen even that makes Hansol want to melt. 

_"You're such a good boy, Hansol. Taking my cock so well, sucking it so good."_

_"You look so good like this, baby. Such pretty lips, such gorgeous eyes. You're doing so well, baby boy. So well."_

_"You're so good, Hansol, so good. You were made for this, baby, made for sucking cock like this. Weren't you?"_

Hansol can only whine pitifully around the length in his mouth, the soft, filthy praise spilling from Jisoo's lips enough to have his cock hard and throbbing in his sweats. He's so hard, so hard it's almost painful, his whole body strung tight like a bow string, begging for release. Jisoo chuckles fondly, sliding his fingers through the soft hair at the nape of Hansol's neck.

It would be so easy to slip a hand between his legs and stroke himself to completion, to give himself the release he craves, but he doesn't. He wouldn't. The last thing he wants is to disappoint Jisoo, to be bad, to give him any reason to stop showering Hansol with praise. Disappointing Jisoo, Hansol has come to realise, is one of the worst feelings in the world. So he fists his hands into the soft fabric of Jisoo's trousers, the elder having only undone his fly enough to let his cock hang free, focusing on pleasing the man above him. He hollows his cheeks, sucking hard on the length in his mouth, moaning softly as he feels the tip hit the back of his throat. 

Jisoo isn't as big as some of the other members. He's not small by any means, but he's not as long as Jeonghan or Seungcheol. He's thicker though, the perfect thickness that makes Hansol's jaw ache slightly in the best possible way, and he loves it. Jisoo groans, pretty eyes fluttering closed and he tilts his head back, hands tightening in his hair, shoving Hansol down on to his cock in a way that has the younger boy gagging, feeling tears sting his eyes and a moan rip it's way from his throat. He loves this, loves choking on Jisoo's dick, loves knowing that he's the one making his normally gentle and reserved hyung loose his composure like this. 

_"Fuck baby...just like that. Such a good boy, Hansol. So fucking good for me."_

Hearing Jisoo swear is still possibly one on the hottest things Hansol has ever heard. He redoubles his efforts with a whimper, Jisoo's hips stilling as he let's his head fall all the way back, letting his baby boy do all the work. It doesn't take much longer for him to come, with Hansol's tongue tracing along the vein on the underside of his cock, soft moans and whimpers vibrating along his length. 

The younger wraps his hand around what he can't fit in his mouth, his cheeks flushed a deep red and his eyes wet with tears as he desperately tries to get more of Jisoo's dick. And when he finally comes, with a groan of Hansol's name and a string of soft curses, Hansol takes it all, swallowing everything the elder will give him, suckling weakly on the head like a kitten until Jisoo is hissing from the sensitivity, gently pulling him off and tucking himself back into his jeans. 

Hansol wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, flushing in embarrassment at the drool covering his chin. He always ends up so messy whenever Jisoo has him like this, so lost in pleasing his Dom that he doesn't even notice what a mess he's making of himself. He hears another fond chuckle from above him, and suddenly Jisoo is kneeling down infront if him, tilting his chin up with his thumb and index finger to kiss him. 

The kiss is soft, sweet, like everything else about Jisoo, and Hansol allows himself to relax, closing his eyes and opening his mouth at the first gentle swipe of the elder's tongue, hands resting in his lap. He's so caught up in the kiss, in the press of his hyung's lips against his own that when Jisoo reaches down to squeeze his hard length in his sweats, his squeal of surprise has the other laughing into his mouth. 

Jisoo gives him a few more firm squeezes that have him trembling into their kiss, before slipping his hand past the waistband of Hansol's pants and into his boxers, dainty fingers wrapping around his cock. Hansol breaks the kiss to hide his face in Jisoo's neck, whimpering and panting against him as the elder jerks him off just how he likes it, firm and fast and with a devilish twist around the head that has him biting his lip to stifle a cry, the slide made slick and lewd by an embarrassing amount of precome. Jisoo smirks, leaning down a little to nip at the lobe of the younger's ear.

_"You're so wet, Hansollie. You love sucking cock, don't you? You're such a good boy, making me feel so good, taking me so well."_

Hansol whines loudly into his neck, sucking desperately on the soft skin of his jaw as he feels his stomach tighten, his thighs starting to tremble, his orgasm painfully close. All it takes is a soft kiss against the sensitive patch of skin just below his ear and Jisoo whispering a soft _"Come for me, baby"_ to have him spilling into the elder's hand, his eyes squeezed shut and his loud wail muffled by the fabric of Jisoo's shirt, the other stroking him through it with mumbled praises and that everpresent smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow who knew porn could take up so many words-
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments! Any feedback is greatly appreciated x
> 
> ❤


End file.
